Emergency contact
by Schreiberin44
Summary: Lawson is hit by a car and refuses treatment acting like the cool senior but as he tries to talk down an armed men holding hostages Lawson finds his world turn upside down and his life in Shannons hands as his whole world turns black.
1. Don't refuse treatment

**First of all I have to say that I am from Germany but I am trying my very best to write this story. In Germany no one even knows RUSH so I have to write it in English. I would love to get some comments from you to tell me if my English is good enough to continue. Thank you very much and I hope to get some comments.**

**This story is about Lawson / Shannon as a pairing and Lawson / Josh friendship. Hope you enjoy it!**

Shannon was right behind Lawson as he was following the suspect down the street. He has just rounded the corner as Shannon could hear it. Wheels squeaking and then a loud crash.

As Shannon rounded the corner she immediately stopped in her movement.

"Lawson!", she mumbled before she started to run to the slowly moving body of her partner, her friend, her love. They where seeing each other since a few month now and she new that she had slowly fallen in love with Lawson. Lawson was even more broken then she was, even more complicated then she was, Lawson was perfect.

"Don't move just lay still. I am here.", Shannon said while kneeling beside Lawsons body. "Shannon I'm fine." Lawson said through his teeth.

"Leon Lawson is down. We need an ambo.", Shannon said through her comm. link.

"I am fine Shannon." Lawson said another time and started to slowly push himself into a sitting position.

"You sure about that?" Shannon could tell by a look into Lawsons face that he was far away from being okay.

"What happened?" It was Josh who nearly jumped out of TR2. Michael didn't even get a chance to fully stop the vehicle.

"I am fine. Just leave me alone for a minute."

"Buddy you should let yourself get checked out. I think it was a pretty hard crash." Josh pointed to the broken car window.

"Leon call that ambo off I am fine.", Lawson said while standing up slowly.

"Lawson!", Shannon pointed out with a strict voice.

"Enough now! We have to find Carl Enderson so get into your cars and start searching. He is armed an violent."

With that Lawson walked away and got himself slowly into the passenger seat of TR1.

"He is not good Josh." Shannon said worrying.

"I know. Christian keep an eye on him too!" Josh ordered before Shannon and Christian got back to TR1.

"Lawson this is Kerry. What's going on? Needing an ambo or not?"

"Kerry we are back on the road searching to find Carl Enderson. I lost him before. He couldn't be far." Lawson said while watching the street carefully.

"So you're good?"

"Otherwise I wouldn't be on the road.", Lawson answered.

He could feel Shannons worried gaze on this face.

"You promise we can get you checked up in the hospital after shift?" Shannon asked for another time. The two of them still were a secret to the team. Shannon only got a look from Lawson. She knew that he was about to get angry but his whole body language was telling her that he was in a lot of pain.

"Lawson TR2 just got a rid on the suspect. Greenten Street."

"Shannon speed it up. We are not loosing him again!" Lawson said while he could feel the adrenaline kick back into his body washing away the pain for a moment.

As TR1 arrived at the scene they already got Enderson handcuffed. Lawson made his way to the suspect starting to answer him some questions about the crime scene while Shannon was standing closely watching him. Enderson tried to get up while Lawson was pushing him to the ground again.

"Josh get him we are done here."

"Lawson we have a 911 call from a bar only one street away from you actual position. Bar fight one of them is armed." Leons voice ran to the comm. links.

"Get us some uniforms here to pick up Enderson. TR2 is staying until they arrive." Lawson ordered while heading back to the car with Shannon Christian and Josh while Michael and Stella stayed with Enderson.

At the time TR 1 was on the scene a shot was fired from a drunken gunman pointing the gun in the air.

"Sir this is the police. Drop your gun immediately and let go of the women!", Lawson yelled his own gun in his hand covering behind the open vehicle door.  
>The drunken men pushed the female even more to his body.<p>

"Oh the pigs! What have we done wrong here sir?"

"I think you know that really well on your own. Come on man. I am senior Sergeant Lawson Blake. Can you tell me your name?"

"You want to hear my name? Well Senior Sergeant Lawson Blake you can call me Mr. Pigs." the men said laughing out loud.

"Well if that is the way you want to be called. So Mr. Pigs what about the lady you are holding there?", Lawson asked while another shot of pain forced him to moan out.

"Lawson?", Shannon asked worried. She could tell by one look that he was about to loose it.

Meanwhile Stella and Michael had also arrived at the scene crushing down with their weapons behind their vehicle doors.

"Oh the little lady here. You know what's the deal with women Lawson? They are going to put you to the edge and then drop you like a fucking hot potato. I just have to speak with the little Marcy here. I am sure we can figure it out."

"I don't think you can figure it out while you have a gun in your hands." Lawson said his voice shaking.

"Lawson what's going on?", Josh asked. He was kneeling behind the drivers door watching as Lawsons gun dropped out of his hands. Shannon was by Lawsons side in a second.

"Lawson talk to me. Tell me what's going on." Shannon said while Lawsons body went limp and he crushed to the ground.

"Hey I thought we are going to talk a little Lawson. What's up? Don't you want to clear this situation or whatever you do?", Mr. Pigs shouts loudly. 

"Lawson is down! We need ambo ASAP!", Shannon said panic in here voice.

"Hey you where talking about the thing with women. Maybe I can help you out with that. My name is Stella. So what's your point? What do you want to clear up with this gun in your hand?", Stella jumped in.


	2. Emergency contact decisions

**THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS! I am so happy about that. It was a big step for me to finally start a story in English because I was always afraid that I wouldn't be good enough. Thanks to you and your nice reviews I am posting chapter 2 now :o) Thank you very very much I really appreciate that. Hope you like the new Chapter. Please take a second and leave a comment it really means a lot to me!**

**Chapter 2 – Emergency contact decisions  
><strong>

Shannon was checking on Lawsons pulse while he began to mumble something eyes flickering open in the next second.

"Lawson stay calm. I am going to push you out of the line. Take a deep breath." Shannon said while putting her hands underneath Lawsons arms. She lifted him up in a second pulling him behind the car.

"Talk to me. What's going on?", Shannon asked while Lawson had lost consciousness again. "Lawson. Stay with me. Come on!", Shannon kept talking while ripping of Lawsons body amour.

The first thing she could see was a dark bruising on Lawsons upper body otherwise there where no visible wounds.

"Shan what the hell is going on?", Josh asked trough the .

"I don't know. Lawson passed out. His pulse is racing. Ambo is on the way."

Just in that moment Lawson opened his eyes again. Shannon could tell by the look in his eyes that something was terrible wrong. He started to shift his weight to his right side.

"Just keep still don't' move."

Lawson started throwing up just seconds later leaning onto Shannon who helped him push up into a nearly sitting position.

"Leon where the hell is the ambo?"

"I'm sorry Shannon they need another five minutes."

"Tell them an officer is down."

"They know Shannon. Calm down they are on the way." Leon told in soft voice. He had never expected Shannon to loose it.

"What's going on?" Kerry walked in from a meeting hearing Leon calming Shannon down. "Lawson is down. He is unconscious. Ambo needs another five minutes at least." Leon filled her in quickly.

"What?"

Shannon took a deep breath full of relieve as she could hear the sirens of the ambo coming near. As the medics took over Shannon was forced to step back a little.

"I am going to the hospital and get you guys updated."

"No Shannon. There is a hostage situation. Your team needs you." Kerry puts herself in. "Kerry everything is fine here. Stella is making a hell of a job.", Josh answered. He knew that Shannon had to be with Lawson begging that he was not the one to speak out the secret they had build around their whole relationship.

"Shannon I want you to stay."

"Fuck," Josh mumbled before he spoke to the comm. link again.

"Kerry Shannon has to go with him. I am afraid she will have to make some tough decisions. She is Lawsons emergency contact."

"What?" both women nearly screamed at those words.

"I'm sorry Shannon. I thought Lawson did tell you."

"No with no single word!"

"Shannon you go with Lawson. We will speak about this later. I meet you at the hospital. Josh as soon as you have finished the job you're clear to come to the hospital."

"Copy that."

Shannons eyes were slowly filling with tears as the paramedics but an oxygen mask on Lawsons face. How could he put her in this situation? How could he even think about putting her in charge for his life?  
>"We have to hurry. I think he is bleeding internally very badly."<p>

Shannon was pushed out of her thoughts by the words of the paramedic.

"Internal bleeding?" she asked shocked.

"I am afraid so Sergeant."

"Josh you hear that?"

"Yes. Shannon get him trough this! I will be at the hospital in no second after this okay?" "Okay. Turning my comm. link off now."

Shannon was sitting on Lawsons left side as he slowly opened his eyes during the hell of a ride to the hospital.

"Lawson?" Shannon asked in full surprise. He wasn't supposed to gain consciousness again. Lawson was mumbling something trough his oxygen mask. With a quick look and a nod from the ambulance officer Shannon took it gently from Lawsons moth.

"Hurts." Lawson said quietly.

"I know. You have got internal bleeding. We are on the way to the hospital. You are going to be fine you hear me Lawson? You have to pull trough this! I love you." Shannon said softly while a small smile was building on Lawsons lips.

"So I must be close to death to get you to tell me that?" Lawson was putting all his strength in speaking causing him to burst into a big cough. The paramedic and Shannon pushed Lawson slightly up while blood was flooting out of his mouth.

"Oh god!", Shannon nearly screamed.

"Bill hurry. Situation is getting critical here.", the paramedic said while he pushed Lawson back onto the stretcher. To Shannons shock Lawson was still conscious struggling to breath trough the oxygen mask his hand pressing Shannons firmly.

"I am with you. We will get trough this! Everything is going to be okay."

….to be continued!

If you have a little second please leave a review. Thank you very much! Greetings from Germany :o)


	3. Pull trough

**Thank you again for all of your comments! It's so great to read what you think about my story. I appreciate the time you take to give me a comment. Thank you very very much!**

**Chapter 3 – Pull trough**

Lawson was pushed to the trauma room immediately while Shannon was walking up and down until a doctor stepped in front of her.

"Sergeant Shannon Henry?"

"Yes."

"Senior Sergeant Blake filled you in as his emergency contact. You have to sign a few papers."

"How is he?"

"Please let us take a seat right here. Senior Sergeant Blake is in critical condition. He is bleeding internally really badly. Through the scans we can tell that there are a few broken ribs but we can't locate the bleeding. We have to put Mister Blake into surgery to find out were he is bleeding and to stop the bleeding. He already has lost a great amount of blood. So you as his emergency contact have to agree that Senior Sergeant Blake can undergo surgery. Despite that you have to agree for the blood transfusions that he is going to need."

"But….but I don't know if he is agreeing with that." Shannon said shocked from the words she just heard.

"I want to be completely honest with you Sergeant. If we don't get to do these things your Senior Sergeant is going to die." The doctor spoke truthfully getting Shannons eyes to fill with tears immediately. She has suspected that Lawsons life was in danger but this hard words made her world turn upside down.

"Where do I have to sign?"

Kerrys heels were clicking on the floor as she searched the OR waiting room for her Sergeant. As she found Shannon she could tell by a look that she was a mess. Tears were streaming down her face.

"Shannon?" Shannon immediately wiped the tears from her eyes and made eye contact with her boss. Despite the fact that she tried really hard her eyes were million miles away from her normally cool look.

"You got any news jet?"

"They put him in surgery about half an hour ago. He has major internal bleeding. Trough the high amount of blood they couldn't locate the bleeding on the scans. They told me that he has a few broken ribs. I signed up for the operation and for blood transfusions that he will need. The doc said that he is in critical condition." Shannon said her voice shaky and full of emotions.

"Can you please tell me why the hell Lawson put you as his emergency contact?" Kerry asked after a few moments of silence.

"I have no idea but you can be damn sure that I will ask him when he is out of all this." Shannon played her role well.

"How is he?" Josh voice interrupted Kerry from getting further. Shannon had to smile a little. Good old Josh always just in time. Shannon told Josh and the others the same words as Kerry before. She knew that she had to control her emotions. She wasn't supposed to break down because her senior sergeant was in critical condition. Josh was the only one how knew what was going on. He could see how terrified she was but he was afraid too.

"How can it take that long? They took him under about fife hours ago. It isn't a good sign right?", Stella asked.

"They have to locate the bleeding and then get him back together." Josh said in a calm tone even if he was million miles away from being calm. Shannon lifted her head slowly. She was barely able not to cry. Why did it take them so long? Was Lawson going to be okay?

"Family of Senior Sergeant Blake?" a voice ran through the room causing everyone to jump up from their seats.

"As you may have noticed the operation took quite some time. Mister Blake has six broken ribs. They were all pretty much dislocated. Mister Blake was bleeding from his liver and his spleen. His spleen was damaged really badly so we had to remove it completely. Because of the blood loose Mister Blake already got three blood transfusions during the operation but he will need even more."

"But….he….he is going to be okay right?" Josh asked. He held Shannons hand firmly.

"To be honest with you his condition is still critical he has to pull trough the night. We removed him to the ICU and hooked him to a ventilator."

"Oh no." Shannon gasped.

"Can we see him?"

"Just two persons at a time."

"Josh, Shannon you should go in. Keep us updated. I am staying here." Kerry said while Shannon gave her a quick nod following the doctor with Josh right behind her.

"Oh no Josh." Shannon said as she entered Lawsons room slowly. Tubes where coming out of his body and going back in. Worst of it was the tube breathing for him with a scary sound that causes Lawsons chest to move up and down slowly.

"Fuck!" Josh said out loudly pulling Shannon into his arms.

"Shan you know Lawson. He will be fine in no time you hear me? He is way too stubborn to end it like this." Shannon wiped away her tears before making her way to Lawsons bed slowly.

The first thing Shannon get to love on Lawson was his big boss manner. He was always the strong men standing in front of them knowing exactly what to do. Guiding them to different situation, making sure they came out of all this save. The strong Lawson who was making decisions about life and death with no visible emotion in his eyes. She had fallen in love with him.

During all the time they had spent together Shannon slowly learned that the strong and untouchable Lawson was more broken then she had ever imagined him to be.

The worst about it was that she had watched him slowly fall apart with every call that went wrong. It had punished her that she wasn't able to hold him together to help him pull trough. She knew that everything that happened today was a result from the last weeks. Lawson had told her that he had let his team down once. Today he was not willing to let his team down even if it means walking into another call with six broken ribs bleeding to death internally.

Shannon had watched him break. As he came walking down the steps after telling Sandrine everything that has happened she had seen a broken men looking so old and tired from the world. And right now he was looking quite the same. He looked tired and Shannons eyes filled with tears immediately.

"You have to pull trough this Lawson. You can't leave me here you hear that? You just can't leave me here! I know you are tired of this world. I know that you feel helpless and lost but I need you so much so please don't be a coward and pull trough!" Shannon said by placing a kiss on Lawsons forehead

Josh took a deep breath looking away from his best friend not wanting to let Shannons words into his mind. He exactly knew that Lawson has pushed himself to the edge slowly with every call going wrong. Today he jumped in his stubborn way to help and protect his team.

….to be continued!


	4. Just breath

**Hello again! Chapter 4 is up for you guys now! I really hope you enjoy it. Great thank you for all of your comments!**

**So in my head is building a great idea to continue the story a little bit based on the episode 4.12 which I totally loved. But I didn't mean the proposal…. can you handle more action during the story? ;o)**

**Chapter 4 – Just breath**

"Josh?", Shannon asked while Josh was facing her slowly trying his hardest to not let the tears fall from his eyes.

"You heard her Lawson! Don't be a coward!", Josh repeated sitting down next to Lawsons other side.

"Will you stay here?" Shannon asked.

"Of course!"

Shannon jumped as one of the monitors started beeping.

"What the hell?" Josh asked looking around the room. They both had been falling asleep.

"Lawson. Hey! Get a doctor!", Shannon said facing Josh with terror in her eyes.

Josh was on his feet in no second.

"We need help!" he screamed while Shannon was watching Lawsons heart rate rise even higher.

She nearly jumped as she felt a light pressure on her hand looking Lawson directly into his panicking eyes.

"Lawson. Hey. You are on a ventilator. Don't fight it, its just helping you to breath. Look at me Lawson." Shannon said trying her very best to calm Lawson down. As soon as Lawson made eye contact Shannon smiled lightly.

"Don't fight it Lawson. Doctors are on the way. You are going to be just fine." Shannon said while she could see Lawsons heart rate slowing down.

"Yeah that's good. Just calm down." She said again while Josh came back in with a doctor on his side.

"He is awake." Shannon said smiling,

"Mister Blake?", the doctor asked while Shannon tried to step back a bit but Lawson didn't let go of her hand at all.

"It's okay. I am coming to the other side. Let the doctor do his job Lawson."

"Mister Blake. You weren't supposed to come trough this fast."

"Yeah but he is the Senior Sergeant he gives the rules." Josh joked while Shannon couldn't help but smile.

"Stubborn as he is." she continued.

"Alright then. We will get you off of the ventilator now. I am afraid it is going to hurt like hell. With your broken ribs you are going to be in a lot of pain." The doctor explained causing Shannon to widen her eyes.

"Can I do something?"

"If you feel yourself up to it. As I said before Mister Blake is going to be in a great amount of pain."

"Tell us what to do." Josh jumped in. He wouldn't let his best mate down.

While Shannon was holding Lawsons head gently down Josh took over his legs holding them with his strong arms. Lawson had to lay still in his bed because of his ribs.

"Mr. Blake on the count of three I want you to take as much air in as possible and then I want you to push it out okay?" Lawsons eyes were blinking twice.

As the tube was out Lawson began coughing violently causing his eyes to fill with tears immediately because of the pain his ribs sent trough his whole body.

"You're good Lawson. You are just doing great." Shannon whispered near his ear while the doctor put an oxygen mask onto Lawsons face.

"Take slow and deep breaths." he instructed while Shannon as well as Josh could feel Lawsons body go limp under their hands.

"Doc!" Josh said worried while the doctor was looking over the monitors quickly. A small patch on Lawsons finger was monitoring this oxygen level.

"He is good. I think he went out because of the pain. It is a really good sign that he got conscious this fast. I am pretty sure he is going to make a full recovery."

"Oh thank god!" Shannon exhaled smiling.

"Shan I will grab us something to eat and a good coffee alright? I talked to Kerry yesterday. Due to the fact that you are Lawsons emergency contact you have the day off today so you can stay with him and pull decisions if he is still not conscious."

"And what about you?"

"Shift starts in an hour."

"Oh Josh."

"With the Senior Sergeant down I can't just stay off you know that."

"But you have only slapped what, about an hour maybe."

"I'm fine Shan."

"Oh yes I know word like that very well. Mister Senior Sergeant is always alright. I swear to god it will be a hard fight to hold him home and down on a couch."

"Yeah I already thought about that too." Josh said smiling before heading off to the cafeteria.

"Guys!" Josh said surprised as he walked out of the ICU to find Kerry, Michael, Stella and Christian sleeping in their chairs.

"How is he?" Stella asked first.

"He was conscious for a few minutes. They hooked him off the ventilator. Due to his broken ribs he was in a lot of pain and got unconscious again after the doc pulled the tube out. He is still attached to oxygen over a mask but the doc says that he is pretty sure Lawson will make a full recovery."

"Thank god!" Kerry said while relieve was visible in everybody's face.

"I am going to grab some breakfast for Shannon and myself. Want some too? Shift starts in an hour."

Shannon smiled brightly as Lawson opened his eyes just seconds after Josh had left the room. He was still as pale as a ghost but without the tube sticking out of his mouth he nearly looked recovered.

"Hey there sleeping beauty." Lawsons hand was slowly moving to the oxygen mask while Shannon stopped him in motion.

"No Lawson just rest. You had a pretty hard time." Shannon said before filling Lawson into his condition. 

The door cracked open slowly and Shannon was surprised to see the whole team come in after Josh.

"We were allowed to stop by." Kerry said as she entered the room first.

"Lawson look who is here." Shannon said causing Lawson to open his eyes again.

"You gave us quite a scare!" Josh said while Lawson took in the faces of his team glad to see everyone around. He started fumbling on his oxygen mask getting help from Shannon this time.

"Slowly." She said holding the oxygen mask so close that she can attach it back on Lawsons face immediately.

"Glad to see you guys." he said his voice raw and completely not the normal commanding tone.

"Glad to see you too!" Stella said squeezing Lawsons hand.

"Okay Master and Commander we are heeding back to headquarter now. With you spending some nice time here I have to work for too." Josh said a little smile building on Lawsons face.

"Yeah you are right about that. And Lawson we will have quite a nice talk about being hit by a car and being so bloody stubborn stepping into a hostage situation!" Kerry said with her strict voice a smile on her face as well.

….to be continued!


	5. The priority of the job

**So here I am again. Sorry it took so long. So I am coming up with a new idea. Hope you like the new chapter. Please leave a comment. THANK YOU :o)  
><strong>

**Chapter 5 – The priority of the job**

As soon as the whole team had left the room Lawson was asleep peacefully. Shannon was glad about the breakfast and coffee Josh had brought in. Now that Lawson was alright she was nearly starving.

It took Lawson another two hours to open his eyes again seeing Shannon asleep on the chair next to his bed. Lawson tried so push himself up a bit causing him to wince out loudly. "Lawson?" Shannon asked immediately her eyes flying open.

"You okay? Lawson!" she said getting out of her chair as she saw the painful expression on her partners face.

"I'm trying to sit up." he answered after Shannon had put the oxygen mask from his face. "I'm afraid there is no chance."

"But I can's stay in this position a second longer. It hurts like hell!"

"Okay we are doing this together. I think it will be better when we lift your pillow up a bit. Don't move just let me push it a little." Shannon gently put a hand to Lawsons neck lifting his head up a little while getting his pillow up. She shifted Lawsons weight a bit causing him to moan in pain immediately.

"I'm sorry. We are done in a second." Shannon convinced laying Lawsons head back on the pillow.

"You're good?"

"Yeah thank you."

"I'm so afraid." Shannon said tears building in her eyes. She couldn't see Lawson in so much pain.

"Shhh… its going to be fine Shannon. I am going to be okay you hear that."

"Yes for now. Lawson when you had been brought to the hospital directly after the car had hit you, it may have been just a few broken ribs, but your stubborn self brought you here. You were in the OR for 5 hours, you were hooked to a bloody ventilator, we didn't know if you would survive this night. You got 4 blood IVs and for goods sake they had to remove your spleen and your liver has to be fixed!" Shannons bursted out while tears were streaming down her face.

"Come here Shan. Its going to be okay. Everything is going to be okay.", Lawson said while he can't even comfort Shannon by rapping his arms around her. All he could do was let her head rest beside his. He couldn't even push his arm high enough to comfort her. And if there was one thing Lawson Blake couldn't handle at all then being helpless like this.

"You know that you are going to have a hard time the next few weeks?", Shannon asked while fixing Lawsons eyes.  
>"I am afraid yes."<br>"I want you to let me help you!"

"Shan."

"You won't be able to walk around for long, you can't get showered or dressed without help." Shannon said truthfully while she could see the embracement in Lawsons face.

"Don't shut me out Lawson. I am going to help you trough this time, yeah?"

"Shannon it's disgusting. I am your boss after all and…."

"Stop that! As you know for the last few months you also were my boss no matter what happened in our free time. Has there ever been a second that our personal relationship has infected our work?"

"No."

"So I think I made my point pretty clear didn't I?"

"I don't want you to take care of me like a baby."

"But I have to Lawson. Otherwise you have to stay in the hospital for another four weeks." "No!"

"So you see? You can be released in about two weeks due to the fact how your body is heeling. I love you Lawson just let me take care of you. I promise it won't infect our relationship in any negative way."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"I love you too Shannon Henry." Lawson smiled relieved by Shannons soft kiss.

THREE WEEKS LATER:

"Kerry." Lawson answered his phone surprised to hear from his boss

"Hey Lawson how are you doing?"

"Better every day. Still feeling like an old man."

"Lawson look we got a very big problem here." Kerry continued without hearing her Senior Sergeant.

"So what is it?"

"We just got a call. You have to show up in a court room tomorrow."

"What?"

"Yes you are supposed to rebuild the take down of Danny Brennon."

"I didn't shoot him."

"No but you are the Senior Sergeant and the one who has given the order to. His family had put up charges against the Victorian Police."

"Oh come on Kerry."

"I know Lawson. We can't just skip this appointment."

"I don't think I am up to it. Not at all." Lawson said while Shannon was coming back into the room.

"So you have to be at the court room at 9.30 am. See you tomorrow Lawson."

"Fuck!" Lawson said while ending the phone call.

"What is it?"

"I have to be in a bloody court room tomorrow."

"What?" Shannon frowned.

"Kerry. Can I speak to you please? Private." Shannon said in a strict tone as she entered head quarter in the morning.

"What's going on Shannon? You look kinda pissed."

"I am pissed Kerry! Why did you put Lawson back out there? Do you know anything about his state of recovering right now?"

"Oh come on. It's just a little job. He has to go to the court room do some question and answer and heed back. They can't press any charges on us. The call was damn right. Danny Brennon shot two civilian. It's a pretty bad joke that they got to a court with that and…." "Stop it Kerry!"

"What's your problem Shannon?"

"Oh you really want to know that? Well were do I have to start then? Oh I can tell you a little story about Lawson. You can ask Josh about it too. As Josh walked in about a week ago Lawson was crying his ass off because of the state of pain he was in. He didn't hit his ribs or anything else, he just tried to get fucking dressed on his own."

"What?"

"Yeah Kerry he can't even get dressed alone because of his injuries. Right now Josh is in the dressing room with Lawson putting him in his uniform so he can go to that bloody court." "Why didn't Lawson tell me?"

"Oh Kerry how long do you know Lawson? Lawson is just Lawson. He is your Senior Sergeant. He is going to kill me if he gets aware of me telling you in what state he is. Did you remember what he told you yesterday? That he isn't up to it, not at all. How long do you know Lawson? The job means everything to him and if he tells you that he is not up to it that means that he is in pretty bad shape!"

"Oh damn! I didn't recognize that."

"Yeah well now you do."

"I can't let the whole appointment blow up now and you know that Shannon."

"I do and that's the reason why I am going with Lawson."

"You can't go with him. We are already one man short in the field and we can't just sent two police officers in there."

"Kerry I am not asking you for it. I am going with Lawson."

"Shannon you are staying on duty that's an order!"

"Fine but let me tell you one thing, if anything happens to Lawson, if he is at all hurting even more this evening I will let your boss know how you are taking care of your unit."

"Shannon."

"Thank you for the nice talk Kerry. I am helping Josh now with Lawson." Shannon said storming out of Kerrys room.

…**.to be continued! **


	6. Trouble

**I really hope you still like the story? I have another chapter for you. Hope you like it!  
><strong>

**Chapter 6 – Trouble**

As Shannon entered the dressing room Lawson was closing his shirt while Josh was putting the shoes on his feet.

"How you doing?", she asked watching Lawson closely.

"Still asking myself how I am supposed to come back on duty at all."

"You are getting better every day."

"Yes and that is the reason why my Sergeant is helping me with my damn boots."

"I am glad Shannon put fresh underwear on you today mate." Josh joked patting Lawson on his shoulder lightly as he finished the boots.

"I can repeat this over and over again it's disgusting."

"Yeah maybe it is but you are doing good Lawson." Shannon said proud of how Lawson took the whole situation.

"Look who is back in uniform!", Stellas voice interrupted the conversation. She was followed by Michael and Christian.

"I haven't supposed you here." Christian said surprised.

"I am just heading to the court room." Lawson said with a look at Michael. He was the one who had shot Danny Brennon trough his rifle.

"You're good?" Josh asked while Lawson was slowly getting to his feet.

"Yeah thanks mate. Heading to the court now."

"Good luck Lawson and please give me a call if you're exhausted or need anything ok? Don't push yourself to hard ok?"

"I promise Shannon." Lawson said smiling.

"I have to admit that I at least miss this comfortable uniform." Lawson joked before getting into the car. Uniforms were driving him.

"Look at that. Senior Sergeant Lawson Blake walking into this court with his whole bloddy authority even if he is injured like hell." Leon said watching the entry of Lawson on his screen. Shannon, Kerry, Josh, Stella and Michael right behind him. Shannon smiled at the picture of Lawson securing his gloak before walking into the court room. This men really had a great authority surrounding him even if she had seen him at his worst.

"So Senior Sergeant can you please tell us what leads you to the order that one of your snipers should take Mister Brennon down.", the lawyer began to asked.

"Well it was a pretty clear decision. Mister Brennon was holding a shotgun to the head of Sergeant Joshua. He refused speaking to us and had taken two civilians down before…." Lawson stopped speaking immediately as the light in the court room went off for a second. With all his instincts kicking in he grabbed his phone dialling Kerrys number.

"Yeah Lawson what is it?", Kerry asked confused.

"Kerry the lights went off here for quite a second and I just wanted to…." Lawson stopped as the doors of the court room flew open.

"We have a security alarm. Just stay in here. Sir end your phone call." a men in uniform began. Lawson didn't pay attention at all just to face a weapon seconds later.

"Sir there is no need for the gun!" he said while Kerry widened her eyes in shock.

"Leon get TR 1 and TR 2 to the court room immediately."

"TR 1, TR 2, Lawson just called in. A man went into the court room with a gun and…." Leon stopped as they could hear shots fired trough Lawsons mobile which went dead just seconds later.

"Shots fired. I repeat shot fired at court room 342. Senior Sergeant Lawson Blake is in this court room. We lost contact just a few seconds ago." Leon continued.

Shannon faced Josh in shock while they where running towards TR 1.

"Shan, take TR 2. Michael and Christian with Shan, Stella with me." he ordered as calm as possible.

In the court room:

Lawsons phone was pushed out of his hands just seconds after the men had entered the court room. He had ordered everyone to sit down on the floor in the middle of the room. To Lawsons surprise Mr. Brennon, Dannys father, had joined the men in uniform immediately. Obviously the man was working on his orders.

"Senior Sergeant Lawson Blake." He said out loudly.

"How does it feel to have a gun in front of you? Are you able to think? Are you able to stay focused?", Mr. Brennon asked the gun pressed to Lawsons forehead.

"Yes I am Mister Brennon because I am a tactical response officer."

"And do you think other people can stay as calm as you?"

"Of course not."

"What do you think my son felt when you where standing in front of him with your weapon pointing at him."

"I don't think he was afraid at all. He was holding one of my sergeants hostage. He had shot and killed two civilians before."

"Did you ever think about the fact that he had a break down?"

"Mister Brennon I tried to talk your boy down. We did everything we could to end this whole peacefully but your son was not willing to talk to us." Lawson said.

"Shut the fuck up!" Mr. Brennon screamed slamming the gun onto Lawsons head.

"Shan are you able to take primary on this?" Josh asked while they took their position in front of the court room.

"Who else should do it?" Shannon asked getting Leon to dial her phone into the court room. "No answer." she said facing Josh again.

"We have eyes in there yet?" Josh asked inpatient.

"Josh we are doing as fast as possible." Christian answered.  
>"Shan look at me. Stay focussed." Josh said as he spotted the tears in Shannons eyes.<p>

"I can't pull trough this again."

"Yes you can. You have to. We are Lawsons only chance."

"If he is alive."

"Of course he is. Shannon it's Lawson in there!"

"No it's a part of Lawson in there. He can't bring them down or fight against them. You remember that you had to put his shoes on this morning?"

"Guys we should be able to see something soon." Michael told while Shannon and Josh were facing the screen right in front of them.

"Larry what are you doing?" Mrs. Brennon was shocked as her husband smashed the gun right to Lawsons head.

"He killed our son Mary!"

"No he didn't! You know that is not true! What about the other families that lost their kids. Our son took their lives away and maybe he had killed this police officer if they hadn't shot him!"

"Shut up!"

"No Larry, you know that I am right. We talked about this. Danny had his issues. He was full of drugs as he shot these kids. He wasn't our Danny anymore. So please let this people go Larry!"

"Shut up!" Larry screamed taking a shot in the air. 

"Shots fired. I repeat shot fired. We have to go in there now!", Josh ordered.

"Just a second Josh. We should have eyes in there…now." Christian said as the picture came on screen.

"Lawson is down. He is not moving. There is one gunman, the boys father Larry Brennon. There are about 10 hostages. They all look unharmed expect Lawson." Josh said while Shannon was fixing Lawson on the screen.

"Lawson is coming trough.", she said while Lawson was moving slightly.

…**.to be continued! **


	7. Primary Negotiator

**Thanks you 2 for your comment! I am always so thrilled to read what you think. So here is the new one. Hope you like it!**

**Chapter 7 – Primary negotiator **

The first thing Lawson felt was the sharp pain in his upper body, but after all this weeks he was nearly used to it. The other pain was located in his head. Lawson thought about going out with Josh having too much drinks until everything came back into his vision. He was in this damn court room.

"Look who is back there. So you want to talk again Senior Sergeant?" Larry asked while Lawson was shifting his weight.

"Can you help me up?", he asked the lawyer of Mister Brennon who was sitting right behind Lawson helping him up to his feet again. Lawson nearly tripped but found his balance soon as he got himself right in front of Larry Brennon a hand firmly pressed onto his hurting right side.

"Lawson is back on his feet again. We stay down!"

"What?" Shannon asked.

"Lawson is negotiating in there. We are going in if the situation is escalating again."

"Josh Lawson was down. He is injured."

"He was as he walked in there. We are holding it down until my command!" Josh said again.

"What about you? I just hit your head. You are standing there like an old men."

"Oh believe me I fell like that Mr. Brennon. I was in an accident before. Just let us talk about what you are planning in here."

"Why? To end it peacefully like you did with my son. Is there a sniper in my back shooting me in my head if I don't do what you want me to do?"  
>"No it's just us in here Larry."<p>

"Good. I want you to apologise for what you did."

"I will never apologize for taking a man down who shot two civilian before. What I can tell you, and I mean it, is that I am very sorry what had happened to you family. I really think that Danny was a nice boy until he put his hands onto the drugs."

"You don't know anything."

"You are right. I don't know anything but I would like to hear more about him." Lawson connected with Larry who was slowly lowering his gun.

"He was the cutest boy I have ever seen in my entire life. He always seemed to be in a good mood until he was about 16 years old. He changed with every day. Staying out late, lying to us and stealing our money. He slowly slipped away from us until that day when he didn't even come home. We had a big search because we thought that he went missing but he showed up on our doorstep again 4 days later to tell us that we were his biggest nightmare. That he hated us for everything, for his life." Larry Brennon started his eyes tearing up slowly.

"It must have been horrible to see him like that."

"It was. He preferred sleeping on the street than staying at home with us. How can it be better to sleep on a bloody street?"

"I can't imagine that at all."

"As the police officers were showing up that night we supposed that they caught him because of drugs but they told us that he shot two men and was shot himself."

"Larry believe me you were not responsible for that. Danny pushed you out of his life. You didn't let him down!" Lawson said slowly. 

Larry Brennon was crying now making eye contact with Lawson.

"You didn't let him down and with nothing you are doing now you will get your son back. I know that you want to fight for him now because you fell like you let him down before but that's not true. He had the great opportunity to come back to you but he decided against it. You can't fight for him anymore he made his decision." Lawson continued as Larry nodded slowly.

"Come on now give me that gun and we end it here." Lawson was reaching out for the gun, securing it just seconds after that.

"Larry please get your hands behind your back and make a fist." Lawson asked putting Larry under arrest.

"Situation cleared. We are going in. Gun is down subject secured." Josh said while Leon was speaking through the comm. links

"As I said before one and only Lawson Blake." he laughed getting the rest of the team to smile as well.

"Good you are showing up in here." Lawson said joking as Josh, Shannon, Michael, Stella and Christian went in seconds after he put Larry Brennon under arrest. He handed him to Josh while Stella was taking the uniformed men into custody.

Lawson scrambled backwards a bit getting hold onto the wooden desk behind him.

"You good?" Josh asked while Shannon raced to Lawsons side.

"Are you okay?"

"I am more than okay."

"What about your head. How bad is it?"

"Not bad."

"You are shaking."

"I am exhausted."

"Come on lay down for a second will you?"

"Shannon I am fine."

"You are about to collapse."

"I know."

Lawson slowly got to the floor with Shannons help.  
>"You pretty much seem like a married couple to me. A looooooooooooong married couple." Stella, who was standing right behind Shannon, joked at the dialogue. Every member of the team knew that there was something between the too of them.<p>

"Stell you can go and get yourself a job by getting a chair underneath Lawsons legs!" Shannon answered while Christian was approaching with a chair right away.

"You good Lawson?" he asked putting his Senior Sergeants legs slowly on the chair.

"Pretty much."

"Guys you need me to call an ambo?" Leon asked spotting the whole scene.

"No he is good." Shannon answered after taking Lawsons pulse. Meanwhile Stella was approaching with the med kit to take care of Lawsons head wound.

"Does he need stitches?" Shannon asked worried all over again.

"I am afraid yes."

"Oh come on! Really?" Lawson asked getting a slow nod from Stella.

"Lawson! You were doing a hell of a job in here!" Michael said while he was coming back to the court room with Josh after they dropped the suspects to the uniforms.

"I am primary negotiator. It would have been ridiculous if I hadn't been able to talk him down."

…**.to be continued! **


	8. Old men

**Thanks you kirst92 for your comment and sorry for the lack of updating. **

**I just had the hope that there would be some more comments. Unfortunately it didn't turn that way….**

**So here is the update. I really hope to hear from my readers because it is a great amount of work for me to write this fiction in English and without comments I don't know if it is worth the work.**

**Chapter 8 – Old men**

"Lawson!" Kerrys voice echoed trough the court room as she was storming in.

"I am alright Kerry." Lawson answered slowly moving his legs back from the chair.

"Lawson what the hell is going on with you? In all this years you were never involved in life threatening situations! This was the second time in 4 weeks!"

"I am pretty sure I didn't ask the men to walk in handing a gun to Mister Brennon." Lawson answered slowly getting into a standing position with a great amount of help from Shannon and Josh.

"Come on old men. We will drop you at the hospital." Josh said helping Lawson walk out of

the court room.

"Josh, hold on for a second." Lawson said walking back to TR 2 causing Josh and Shannon, who where still supporting Lawson to stop.

"You good old man?"

"Stop calling me like this. I feel like crap." Lawson said causing Shannon to brush her hand gently over his face.

"Maybe you got a concussion."

"No I remember how that felt. I am just exhausted." Lawson answered.

"Just wait here. I will pick you up." Josh offered leaving Shannon with Lawson.

"You got the hell scared out of me again.", Shannon said causing Lawson to look at her. "Sorry for that."

"Don't apologize. As you said it wasn't your plan right?"

"Right."

"I just….I love you Lawson."

"I love you too Shan."

"I don't know how we are supposed to continue like that…. I mean with this job."

"Don't talk about this right now, okay? I feel awful and I really can't think straight at all."

"I know. Sorry. You want to sit down for a second?" Shannon asked as she got aware of the fact that Lawson was still shaking pretty badly. She could tell that he was giving everything to hold it together.

"Nah, I can already see Josh."

As Lawson got into the passenger seat he couldn't help but groan out loudly at the pain shooting to his body again.

"Lawson?" Josh asked facing his best friend went limp in the passenger seat.

"Shit! Shan he lost consciousness!" Josh said getting a pulse.

"It's the pain.""

"What?"

"You remember the situation in the hospital. He passed out because of the great amount of pain he was in. I think it's the same now. It had happened before at home. He is still really sick Josh." Shannon explained while Josh was starting the car. Shannon had her hand on Lawsons neck the entire time until Lawson was slowly moving again.

"You with us man?" Josh asked.

"Yeah. Sorry. I'm sick."

"You want me to pull over?"

"Nah."

"Don't throw up on TR you hear me?"

"I wouldn't Josh."

"Good. Because our Senior Sergeant would be pretty pissed." Lawson smiled a little getting his head to relax on the window.

At the hospital Lawson was called to a room immediately with Shannon following. She wouldn't leave him alone.

Josh wasn't surprised at all about the fact that the rest of the team showed up after finishing the call.

"Any news?" Kerry asked.

"No nothing yet."

"Where is Shannon?"

"She is with Lawson."

"Isn't he in check up?"

"As I said she is with Lawson."

"During the check up?"

"Oh Kerry come on." Kerry nodded slowly. Now everything came to a point where she couldn't deny a relationship between her Senior Sergeant and the Sergeant.

After another hour Lawson took a seat in the wheelchair with Shannon pushing him to the waiting room.

"How ya doin?" Josh asked immediately.

"I'm good."

"Shannon?", Josh asked a smile on his face.

"The ribs are still a mess and through the punch he got a mild concussion. Most important is the fact that he can go home."

"Guys I can hear you. It's not like I lost my hearing during the last few hours."

"At least one thing that's in one piece and in the right place.", Michael joked causing Lawson to laugh slightly followed by a painful groan.

"See what I mean?" Michael continued getting out of his chair.

"Going for a drink Lawson?" he asked getting a small kick from his Senior Sergeant.

"Stop punishing the old men Muppet. Lets go!", Josh said getting up as well.

"Shannon, Lawson. I will give you a ride." Kerry offered gesturing to Shannon that she has to agree to her offer.

"What the hell is going on between the two of you?" Kerry asked as they got into the car. "Kerry it was a bloody hell of a day."

"I know that Lawson. You two know the rules and I can't close my eyes any longer. Lawson you put Shannon as your emergency contact!"

"Kerry you know that I don't have family. I had to put someone."

"Yeah right and then you decided to put Shannon into that position. Come on Lawson!"

"I haven't read that it is forbidden to put a team member in this position."

"You are senior Sergeant. You are Shannons boss. No boss puts his Sergeant in this position." "Yeah but an Inspector a Senior Sergeant right?" Shannon widened her eyes. She had never known that Lawson was Kerrys emergency contact.

"Good point. But it is a matter of fact that there is something going on between you."

"And because of what?"

"You two live together didn't you?"

"No we have separate addresses."

"Of course you have. But it's not changing a thing!"

"We are just good friend Kerry. I trust Shannon that's the reason why she is my emergency contact."

"I will keep my eyes closed but believe me if it does infect your work I will get Shannon out of TR. You both should be aware of that."

…**.to be continued! **


	9. The pressure of the job

**Hey! Have fun with the new chapter. Thank you for your reviews!**

**Chapter 9 – The pressure of the job**

Lawson walked directly to his bedroom thrilled to lay down and get the pressure away from his ribs.

"Kerry is right." Shannon said as she walked into the room as well.

"What do you mean?"

"I should leave TR."

"What? No way."

"Lawson Josh had to keep me straight today. I nearly lost it outside this court room."

"You have to think about the consequences when we are not on the same team anymore. The job stays the same but then your life or my life is in the hands of someone else. We can't help another."

"Your're right but what about the fact that I nearly panicked. I would not have been able to help you."

"You know that's not true. As this whole damn accident happened you were completely able to help me. There are always dangerous situation, we both know that, but as Kerry said before, as a matter of fact I am not involved neither are you."

"So we keep going on like that."

"Yes."

"Then you have to stay away from this stuff. It's enough for the rest of our life now."

"I can't promise anything but I am trying."

"Good point." Shannon smiled crawling on the bed to Lawsons head kissing him gently. "Don't ever leave me Shannon."

"I promise."

**Six weeks later:**

"There he is again. One and only Senior Sergeant Lawson Blake!", Leon and the other members of the team where waiting for Lawson in the dressing room giving him a warm welcome on his first day back at the job.

"Thanks guys. Your holidays are over now!" Lawson joked clapping his hands.

"I haven't missed your commands at all.", Stella joked back patting Lawson on his back before leaving the dressing room.

"For today. Josh with Stella and Michael TR 2, Shannon and Christian with me." Lawson ordered after getting dressed. He had discussed the terms of getting back on the job with Shannon. They agreed that it would be best if she rides with Josh but Shannon had bagged Lawson to ride with him for his first week back on duty so she can watch him and help him out if necessary.

"Lawson I am sorry, Kerry asked me to give you a mild start today but we have reported shots fired at a diner in Kensington road.", Leon spoke to the headset.

"Far away from a mild start.", Shannon said smiling a little. She had discussed this point with Kerry but Kerry was damn right. Lawson was the team leader, he can't stay out of this situations while back on duty.

"Nice job Leon. We are on to it, 2 minutes away." Lawson gave back before connecting TR 2. "Josh, mate I think we need backup."

"What the hell is going on? You are just back on the road for what, an hour?"

"Yeah, good old job. Shots fired in a diner at Kensington road."

"Heading to you now but we are at least 15 away."

Lawson, Shannon and Christian immediately got out of TR 1 as they arrived at the diner. Patrol police was on the scene.

"What's the situation?", Lawson asked as Shannon handed him his bullet proof vest.

"We were on patrol as shots where fired in the diner. A customer informed us about it." "Okay. How many shots have been fired and how many customers are still inside?"

"I don't have any more information's."

"Thanks mate. Leon anything from inside?"

"No way Lawson."

"Great. Christian I want you to get us eyes inside. Shannon you are covering." Lawson instructed.

10 hours later

"Ben I know you are upset but we are doing this for ten hours now. Let us figure out a good solution and…."

"Shut the fuck up Lawson!", the gunmen answered hanging up the phone again. Lawson ripped off his headset rubbing his hands over his face.

"You're alright?", Shannon asked while Lawson nodded slowly.

"Why don't you sit down for a few seconds?" Shannon offered. Lawson was pacing around the whole time since 10 hours now. He looked exhausted. It was the hell of a day especially for the first day back after such a long break.

"What are you planning on doing next?", Josh asked approaching next to Lawson.

"If I get a damn minute to think about it!", Lawson barked walking away slowly.

"Is he okay?"

"Damn exhausted and refusing to sit down for a second."

"At least he is back to his old self." Shannon couldn't help but smile at Josh's comment. Yes Senior Sergeant Lawson Blake was completely back to his old self expect the fact that his body was not back at all.

"Still no movement on the door." Michael's voice came through the headsets.

"Michael could you pleas shut the bloody hell up until there is any movement. Damn it!" Lawson answered.  
>"See?" Josh said smiling at Shannon brightly.<p>

"Don't annoy your Senior Sergeant." Shannon answered as they were always joking about Lawson.

"I am calling in now for the last time. If there is no change at all we are waiting."

"Great!" Stella said still watching the front door closely.

"Any better idea on this Stella?"  
>"Come on Lawson don't get pissed."<br>"I am pissed. We have a hostage situation since 10 hours now and I am far away from being happy about that!"

The telephone was ringing a few times until Ben picked it up.

"Lawson my dear friend. Were is my chopper?"

"I told you everything about that before Ben. What about…."

"No!" Ben screamed ending the call.

Lawson instinctively ducked himself in the next second as shots were fired on the inside. After what felt like an eternity a body was thrown onto the street.

"Fuck!" Lawson said loudly shock and horror all over his face.

…**.to be continued! **


	10. Secret of the past

**Here we go again…. :o) Thank you very much for your reviews!**

**Chapter 10 – Secrets of the past**

"We are going in there now!" he commanded taking the position right in front of Shannon.  
>It all happened in seconds. Ben was secured without another shot fired, 10 hostages were gratefully escorted out of the diner.<p>

"What about him?", Lawson asked as he walked out of the diner to the body on the street. "Shot in the head. I am sorry Senior Sergeant he is dead."

The drive to the station was completely quite. Nobody said a word. Shannon was studying Lawsons face from the backseat. It didn't took her long to recognise something that went gratefully missing over the last few weeks. The pressure of the job was back on Lawsons shoulders written all over his face.

"Lawson how could that damn stupid boy just kill this guy?", Kerry asked immediately as they got out of TR1.

"Well you tell me that! I haven't seen it coming. He was not angry or violent in all this ten hours before. He was a scared little boy in a situation he can't handle but I had never expected something like this to happen. It's my fault. I got Ben and the whole situation wrong. I'm going to write my report for internal Investigation." Lawson said while Shannon was following him closely.

"Let us go home. You are exhausted and in no state to write this report now."

"Stop babysitting me Shannon! I am fine!"

"No you are not. You are shaking, you are tired, exhausted and emotional."

"Sorry for being emotional because due to my failure a men was transported from the scene dead."

"It was not your fault Lawson! I didn't see it coming either, no one of us did."

"It's no excuse for what had happened. I am going to write my report now. You can go home I will grab a cab."

"I am in the break room."

"Go home Shannon I mean it! It will take hours."

"Fine then give me a call so I can pick you up." Lawson just nodded before walking away into his office.

Kerry had been standing in the hallway waving to Shannon to stop by.

"I will have a look on him and make sure that he will be home save." she said quietly. "Thanks Kerry."

"No worries."

As Lawson finished his report he could feel the exhaustion in every region of his body. His head was aching, as well as his back and his damn ribs. The doctor had told him that it was too early to go back on duty but cleared with the permission that Lawson would stay on light duty for a while. Now Lawson was asking himself why he had bagged the doctor to be cleared. Another day off would not have been to bad after what had happened today. On the other hand without him in the field Shannon would have been primary today. Hopefully he had saved her from this experience.

"You're done?" Kerry asked getting Lawson to face her. Without a word he handed his report to Kerry getting up from his chair slowly.

"I don't know why you are cleared for duty it's obvious that you are feeling like shit."

"Kerry just give me a break. I was on my couch 10 hours a day through the last six weeks so it's not that surprising that I am a little troubled after today isn't it?"

"Your decision Lawson. Come on get yourself ready I will give you a ride home."

"You don't have to…"

"I bloody know that Lawson. Come on now."

The ride to Shannon's house was quiet. As they arrived there was still light in the living room. "Stop bothering yourself Lawson and get some rest. Shift is starting in a few hours."

"Right. Thanks Kerry."

"You're welcome."

To Lawson it was no surprise to find Shannon peacefully asleep on the couch. It was a hard day for her as well.

Lawson got to the fridge silently just to find no beer or wine in it. Damn Shannon. She had put everything away. Lawson smiled a little shaking his head. She was always trying to save him from himself.

After having a long shower Lawson took a few pain killers just as Shannon walked into the bathroom.

"What was that about?", she asked with a concerned look on her face.  
>"Just pain killers."<p>

"For what? You aren't supposed to take them by this time."

"I know Shan, don't worry."

"You know that I am not okay with you taking anything after your history." Lawson grabbed the bottle again handing it over to Shannon.

"You can trust me with this Shan."

"It was a damn hard day I am just afraid. We went through enough all those years ago." "That was 15 years ago."

"I do know that trust me but you can not mind that I am still worried about these things." "You are right I am sorry. I didn't mind to hurt you."

"I know. How much pain killers did you take today?"

"Shan."

"Oh no Lawson."

"I was in trouble due to the long shift. The vest and the whole standing were bothering me." "How many?"

"With the pills I just took?"

"Yes please."

"Eight."

"Lawson!"

"I am sorry. Take them okay? If I have trouble again I promise you to tell you." 

Shannon nodded slowly walking towards Lawson gently putting her hands on each side of his face.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Can I help you with anything after this hell of a day?"

"A bottle of wine would be nice."

"Not after all this pain killers and not for drinking your sorrows away."

"Yes shrink Shannon!"

"Come on, let us sit down and talk for a while."

…**.to be continued! **


End file.
